1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high frequency electronic ballast and particularly to a high power factor electronic ballast with low lamp current peak ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
As is now known in the art, the input power factor of an electronic ballast depends on the distortion of input current thereof. The lower the input current distortion, the higher the input power factor. In the passive type high-power-factor electronic ballasts available today, such as current pursuing type or double pumping type electronic ballasts, their input parameters are out of the range of low distortion requirement in L group standard of IEC 929 and GB/T15144, since their performances are only compliant with H group thereof.
Furthermore, the lamp current peak ratio in current pursuing circuit is larger than 1.7. Thus, the application requiring high power factor with low distortion can not be reached by the electronic ballast described above.